ceauntaygordenjunkfandomcom-20200216-history
Jane Hoop Elementary: Turbo of Catland (film)
Jane Hoop Elementary: Turbo of Catland is a 2009 superhero adventure film, released on the novel by Rita Christensen. Director James Calvin, as he direciting all of the films, he has returned, it is the fifth in the popular ''Jane Hoop Elementary'' series. Brian Clark returns as well, Derek Todd as producer and score writer Dan Wilson, who starts the third film, has been returned into this Instalment. Production begins on January 8, and was released worldwide on 8 July 2009 in regular and IMAX theatres, expect for Mexico didn't, due to Swine Flu, the film was released three weeks on 29 July, after a major release dates in countries.1 The critics are positive, while Rita Christensen thinking it is also "totally famous for this year". It is a success at the box office, reaching it's biggest worldwide on an opening day of all-time, but broke to be as the third most biggest opening worldwide of all-time pasting $350 million during the weekend, and the third biggiest single day on an opening day of Wednesday. Plot :See also: Jane Hoop Elementary: Turbo of Catland Blaze is attack by the army of Belle Lamar robots Blaze zooms to Venus to lose them. Later Danny and Rebecca were dating, both of them having their best day of their lives. Naudia Gorden returned to Jane Hoop Elementary Base with Forever Ring, gave it Danny. Alec and Naudia's relationship has been renewed. Meanwhile, Catwoman's husband Catman and daughter Catgirl arrrived. Later, Blaze has crashes to earth after more trouble of the robots from Belle, where The Jane Hoop Elementary gang find him, takes him inside for shelter. Catgirl is about to date with Danny, asking that she want a boyfriend. Later, send him a note to arrive for a moment to ask her something, to date her. Meanwhile, put Danny under a spell, while they start a kiss. Meanwhile, Alec, Rebecca, Cory and Jaquille were met to start searching for Danny, around the city of Cincinnati. Later, they find Danny in a hoodie, and starts to attack his friends and nearly to Goldenman, for help. Meanwhile, Danny and Rebecca relationship begin to split up. By the day, army of Catwoman's angry mob after the Jane Hoop Elementary Gang, destroying it. After the Base is destroyed, Blaze is gone, when the gang were searching for him, when start finding out he was kidnapped by Catwoman, Alec and Rebecca start to make a search of him, he is actually landed at Morphin the Power. While they got there, Blaze is later kidnapped by Catwoman just as before they caught him. Meanwhile, Catgirl is planning to start having a wedding for Danny, therefore; she is going to be having it at Catwoman's homeplanet Catland. Meanwhile, Rebecca and Alec starts following Catwoman and the team to Catland, and later Alice, Jack and McKenzie came to help, as the gang entered to Catsub, where they are going to save Danny, Blaze and his family. Later, the five team got in trouble after Shego shrunked them. While Naudia, Cory, Jaquille, Stephanie and Hunter start to rescue them with the Jane Hoop Elementary Ship to follow them to the island. Meanwhile, the gang in Catsub. Therefore, the five from the sub unshrunk themselves and escape to Catland. Meanwhile, the members of Jane Hoop as arrived start to stop the wedding, Rebecca follows Catgirl and Danny heading to the cave, with Catgirl can married him by herself. Danny has goes on with Rebecca, for the thing he has now remember. Later, the members on the island have teleported back to Cincinnati, as the city goes on a attack by evil wind. However, Catwoman unleashed her powerful monster. The Jane Hoop Elementary Gang got the ultimate power, the five memberas battles against the monster in space. Meanwhile, the gang can't defeat it, as Danny find a way, he'll let him get him into the sun as he is now destroyed, because he's afraid of light, only he can live in darkness. After the battle, Goldenman explains to Danny, and tells him the truth of him and Evan, which he's strong to fight him off, since he made with Catwoman, and since start a fight with Danny when joining onto Catwoman, when taking him back time. He said to him he'll never leave the team again. Later, the gang ended up at the hip-hop dance party. After that, Shego and Monkeyman were now got married and Catwoman has a time to give up, but start making up a final escape. Cast :See also: List of Jane Hoop Elementary cast members *'Blake Brown' as [[Danny Gorden|'Danny Gorden']], has his relationship against Rebecca gives her the gift "forever ring" Later, He begins his relation for mistaking of his relationship between Alec and Rebecca. Mistaking with a wrong girlfriend. *'Amy Tammie' as [[Rebecca Henry|'Rebecca Henry']], One of Danny's friend who has a strong feeling with Danny. 1 *'Ben Linkin' as [[Alec Gutzwiller|'Alec Gutzwiller']], One of Danny's friends, which he is currently dating Naudia once again, and was curious with Rebecca and support her to save Danny.1 *'Bart Simpson' as [[Allies for Jane Hoop Elementary#Cory Berning|'Cory Berning']], One of Danny's friend helps by saving the world and some kidnapped friends. *'Bloom Dee' as [[Allies for Jane Hoop Elementary#Jaquille Short|'Jaquille Short']], One of Danny's friend helps by saving the world and some kidnapped friends. *'Barbara Blue' as [[Allies for Jane Hoop Elementary#Naudia Gorden|'Naudia Gorden']], Danny's young cousin and Alec's crush. *'Jason Foster' as [[Allies for Jane Hoop Elementary#Robert Foster|'Robert Foster']], Danny's older brother. 1 *'Barbara Timer' as [[Dr. Catwoman|'Salma Green "Dr. Catwoman the Cat"']], a villain who is trying her best to kill Jane Hoop Elementary.1 *'Keira Knightley' as [[Villains for Jane Hoop Elementary#Belle Lamar|'Belle Lamar']], Villain of Catwoman. *'Barbara Dee' as [[Villains for Jane Hoop Elementary#Shego Dalma|'Shego Dalma']], Villain of Catwoman, who starts dating with Monkeyman. *'Stephen Johnson' as [[Villains for Jane Hoop Elementary#Shadow the Monkeyman|'Shadow the Monkeyman']]: Villain of Catwoman, who starts dating with Shego. *'Miranda Richardson' as [[Allies for Jane Hoop Elementary#Miss. Bella Watson|'Miss. Bella Watson']], Mayor's wife. *'George Jones' as [[Allies for Jane Hoop Elementary#Mayor|'Mayor']], Cincinnati's mayor. *'Arthur Walters' as [[Goldenman|'Goldenman']], Danny's only godfather. *'Jami Gertz' as [[Supporting characters for Jane Hoop Elementary#Dacia|'Dacia']], A Master warrior of the forest island, Morphin the Power. *'Charlie Anderson' as [[Supporting characters for Jane Hoop Elementary#Jack and McKenzie|'Jack Rowe']], A Best pal of McKenzie Bradford. He has been concluded kidnapped by Dr. Catwoman. *'Dan Williams' as [[Supporting characters for Jane Hoop Elementary#Jack and McKenzie|'McKenzie Bradford']], A Best pal of Jack Rowe. He has been concluded kidnapped by Dr. Catwoman. *'Lisa Dee' as [[Allies for Jane Hoop Elementary#Alice Kingston|'Alice Kingston']], A fan of Jane Hoop Elementary. She starts agreeing to join with Rebecca and Alec by rescuing Danny. *'Flex Alexander' as [[Allies for Jane Hoop Elementary#David Kingston|'David Kingston']], Alice's father. *'Nick Richards' as [[Allies for Jane Hoop Elementary#David Johnson|'David Johnson']], A SWAT Teammate. *'Jessica Alder' as [[Allies for Jane Hoop Elementary#Maria Dawns|'Maria Dawns']], A SWAT Teammate. *'Elliot Martinson' as [[Allies for Jane Hoop Elementary#Michael Walker|'Michael Walker']], A SWAT Teammate. New Characters: *'Dakota Fanning' as [[Villains for Jane Hoop Elementary#Catgirl|'Catgirl the Cat']], First appears, Catwoman actual daughter, but Danny's ex-girlfriend. In the meantime, she is his enemy to marry him, letting his friends not to marry her, because she's evil. She is a actual annoying snob princess. *'Joe Marshall' as [[Villains for Jane Hoop Elementary#Dr. Catman|'Catman the Cat']], First appears, Catwoman's actual husband. *'Lewis Alder' as the voice of [[Supporting characters for Jane Hoop Elementary#Creatures and Monsters|'Blaze']], A magical wizard that lives over Space in Mars. He is attacked by Belle and was kidnapped by Catwoman. *'Rachel Marie Carter' as the voice of [[Supporting characters for Jane Hoop Elementary#Creatures and Monsters|'Martha']]: Blaze's wife, who is kidnapped by Belle Lamar. *'Anna Johnson' as [[Supporting characters for Jane Hoop Elementary#Stephanie Slaven|'Stephanie Slaven']], New member of JHE. *'Andy Watson' as [[Supporting characters for Jane Hoop Elementary#Hunter Suggs|'Hunter Suggs']], New member of JHE. 1 *'Bella Thorne' as [[Supporting characters for Jane Hoop Elementary#Other characters|'Tiffany Blake']], Alice's school best friend. *'Alana Etheridge' as [[Supporting characters for Jane Hoop Elementary#Other characters|'Samantha Johnson']], Alice's school best friend. *'Taylor Lautner' as [[Supporting characters for Jane Hoop Elementary#Other characters|'Kyle Handerson']], Boy at a Hip-Hop party. *'Andrew and Steven Cavarno' as [[Supporting characters for Jane Hoop Elementary#Other characters|'the Twins']], Kyle's friends at a Hip-Hop party. Casting A rehearsals has begin by December 2007 after Morphin the Power was released on DVD.1 Addition, Brown slanted returns as his character, Danny Gorden, Tammie as Rebecca Henry, Linkin as Alec Gutzwiller, Simpson as Cory Berning and Dee as Jaquille Short. Brown, Tammie, Linkin, Simpson and Dee reprises also for the final film in this film's production,1 which a production begins on January 20091 interested by Paramount Pictures.1 Foster slants his character as Robert Foster, as his second appearance, slanting as a SWAT Teammate member. Dee, returns as Alice Kingston, who she second appears.1 American actress, Richardson and singer, Jones reprises as Miss. Bella Watson and Mayor for their fifth appearance.1 Walters reprises as Goldenman, who fourth appears in this fifth film.1 Timer, Dee and Johnson; reprises as the three villains Dr. Catwoman, Shego Dalma and Shadow the Monkeyman while reprises as Belle Lamar.1 Keira Knightley returned in to the sequel after filming in The Magic Ball after filming for Pirates of the Caribbean: At World's End and Atonement.1 She was playing as Belle Lamar in the first two films. Alexander reprises to return as David Kingston, Alice's father. Lewis Alder, will be as the voice of Blaze,1 which made in scratch.1 Rachel Marie Carter portrayed as the voice of Martha, Blaze's wife. And Joe Marshall was portrayed on Catman,1 wears on a suit.1 New children, Anna Johnson and Andy Watson casts as new characters: Stephanie Slaven and Hunter Suggs, Stephanie will be Cory's love interest and Hunter as Alice's interest also. They were casted on January 2008.1 Tim Allen stated not returning for the fifth film as Evan.1 Dakota Fanning was casts as Catgirl including leaving better for Abigail Breslin1 or AnnaSophia Robb1 after Fanning expiring of Rebecca Henry withdraws,1 Catwoman's daughter,1 One by one, Fanning beats over 7,000 girls which includes also Miranda Cosgrove,1 Alyson Stoner1 and Miley Cyrus,11 whom she only casting Jane Woods for the final film.1 Fanning has been casted as Catgirl on November 20071 which she begins by February 2008,1 which Fanning has also start working on other films; Winged Creatures, The Secret Life of Bees, Coraline and Push.1 Jami Gertz stated she returns as Dacia. Richards, Alder and Martinson returns as SWAT Teammates: David Johnson, Maria Dawns and Michael Walker.1 Barbara Blue, who does not appears in Morphin the Power, asking, that she returns as Naudia Gorden as a main character, at this time. Cyrus was chosen to be appearing to the final film as Jane Woods already.1 Knightley, asked from Paramount Pictures, as she casts for Belle Lamar a she did from The Magic Ball.1 Also, for many of characters, returning (including Allen) to the final film, but within, would soon find an child male actor, playing as Catboy for his appearance including machines for Catwoman's black buzzers which Catboy may be casted by Breslin's older brother, Spencer Breslin.1 Bella Thorne and Alana Etheridge were cast as two young girls students Tiffany Blake and Samantha Johnson as Alice's two best friends.1 Taylor Lautner, who casts as one of a Joe Handerson and Andrew and Steven Cavarno casts as the his twin best friends.1 These things will be also for America in South and North America of the United States. WB, as of 14 November 2007, casting was completed, with the break of a production begins on December 20071 due to a winter vacation.1 Rumors say that many things cut in Turbo of Catland, from the romances. However, Bart Simpson said in an interview that was on the MTP DVD that there was "no noticeable cuts from the books". This brings about many discussion among the hardcore fans that would love to see a great film.1 Production Development After finishing Morphin the Power (2007), and before that Amy Vanish, chose to start editing the film, many of different two times back-to-back years reducing different editors,1 Dan Kroger, had chosen to edited of the preceding of the ''The First'' and ''Goldenman's Revenge''. And, Vanish: comparing of the The Magic Ball and Morphin the Power.1 Rachel Willow and Prince Watson, staff asking, approaches reporting, also developed, for the film coming back-to-back sequel.1 At the premiere for Morphin the Power, director, James Calvin, talking about the fifth film, coming by back, expecting for two more years for the final film, going too exciting for waiting for two more years.1 The fifth film, preceding as wanting a different director like, Andrew Adamson who provided The Chronicles of Narnia: The Lion, the Witch and the Wardrobe, Shrek the Third and The Chronicles of Narnia: Prince Caspian.1 The film writes by scripts of the film by Willow and Watson while after creating from Morphin the Power scripts, while Tim Allen reads his script that he has portrays Evan, which first appears in the second book and again in fourth book, and only appears in the fourth film.1 Brian Clark reprises a screenplay of the film, Derek Todd reprises to producer of the film and starts written for Christensen.1 Within, same director, Calvin. Christensen, announces it an exciting adventure for voters after written her book in 2003.1 It will be the second of the "Children's adventure", "Children's Mystery" and "Frighten images" but not for or adult "Adventure", "Mystery" and "Violence" only a film was only for teenagers and adults.1 A sequel will be announced that the film follows to the sixth and final film, the sixth picture is already originally plan to scheduled as a future film to be released 11 May,1 as the future release originally,1 which it was pushed back to July 2011 during it's Summer Success for Finale,1 letting the week happens to Indiana Jones and the Kingdom of the Crystal Skull,1 as the biggest box office hit, with this film will became first success in US, pushes back by September.1 The production budget for the movie is $210 million as of April 2009, higher than the previous film with $180 million, making it the highest production budget into the film series. Effects Within charges, Calvin was chosen to return as the director, as he did for the preceding sequels.1 Jerry Peterson returns as he was the visual effects supervisor as he did for the preceding sequels also, Josh Bloom for creatures, 1,300 efforts shooting.1 Jimmy Hart, asks Paramount Pictures, to return as designer, and he was hired.1 Vanish, was removed, replacing to chance to Tara Jones as editor of the film.1 All of them were chosen on August 2007,1 which prepare for filming and Brenda Jones as cinematography for the setting form as she did for the preceding films and Derek Todd, returns as producer of the film as he did for the fair preceding sequels.1 Designs The film was set in 2009,1 which was matches similar copyright from the book.1 The clothing of "red", "pink", "white", "black" and "yellow" t-shirts were designs of the heroes clothing.1 The Catsuits, was designs for Timer, Marshall and Fanning, SWAT uniforms were designs for Alder, Martinson and Davidson includes Alexander and Foster.1 Newer, are popularity clothes dress on "hip-hop dance party".1 Hart designs of the members of Jane Hoop Elementary, Brown wears his red wave cap, red t-shirt, blue jeans, Linkin, wears his same thing but in blue t-shirt, also Simpson in yellow and Dee in black.1 Includes for the girls, Tammie and Dee, wears in blue jean skirts.1 Tammie wears pink t-shirt and Dee wears purple.1 A New Vehicle of Catwoman was a "Catsub", which Submarine, which form designs creating a scratch of Cat ears, and cat eyes.1 Filming Principal Photography filming of Turbo of Catland, has begin on 11 January 2008,1 to 2 August 2008,1 where first filmed once again, taking theatrical place in Cincinnati, Ohio of United States,1 as did filming in preceding sequels, which starts until January,1 location of The Gang's Jane Hoop Elementary Base living in Mayor's giant office building near to, media may be take place on other side of Cincinnati, Ohio across the Cincinnati's Bridge near the City, where take place for a hip-hop dance party.1 Which incase, Heroes casting: Brown starts until January,1 while Linkin starts also in January1 while Tammie1 did not start until, January1 with Brown1, also with Simpson and Dee, Blue, Richardson, Dee, Jones and Walters start as the begin filming in January.1 Allies: Dee, Alexander, Etheridge and Thorne did not start until March.1 Villains casting: Timer, Dee and Foster early starts until February.1 New characters, Fanning, also start until October with Tammie, shooting. Knightley also did not starts until March1 with Timer, Dee and Foster before three starting in January.1 SWAT casting: Richards, Alder and Martinson did not start until March,1 as the SWAT Teammates, near to location of other side of the Cincinnati bridge in the city, where hip-hop dance party location, by far in the yard sale camp. And Gertz has not start until April.1 Brown and Tammie locates dating in Kings Island,1 which appears in the preceding film, Brown, Linkin, Simpson, Dee and Lisa's location first of Alice's birthday. It is also Brown's second location filming at the Festival Carnival.1 There were multiple shootings of the film. For American location of Catwoman's Base, it has been staying near at the Ohio River,1 where filming for Timer, Dee, Foster, Knightley and Fanning were shot.1 Mostly a far location of Catland location on an island in Hinchinbrook Island in Australia,1 within far from Cincinnati, Ohio which shooting takes on June1 to July,1 where Alec, Rebecca and Alice were kidnapped as a river was shot in Hinchinbrook,1 but may be shooting on a Blue Screen. A school of Alice Kingston's, was shoot in Cincinnati, Ohio where location of the Jane Hoop Elementary Base Mayor's office. Filming location for Morphin the Power, has stays location near Oakwood, Missouri once again,1 as did for the preceding of Morphin the Power in 2006 ...2007 where Gertz ended up casting Dacia, as she first appears in Morphin the Power living at her home at the dangerous Cincinnati's Ohio River stranded to Catwoman's Base underground lair.1 Crews have finished filming a scene at Cincinnati Center in Ohio, and more on-location shoots are planned. The new shooting has starts to place in Las Vegas, Nevada of Catwoman, Shego, Monkeyman, Belle, Catgirl, Catman and Danny were at.1 Cameo has been shortly shot taking 15 minutes splits and 2 seconds in of the people spots in Japan,1 China,1 Spain1 and Los Angeles, California1 on May,1 scene of Catwoman on sky of screen.1 Score :See also: Jane Hoop Elementary: Turbo of Catland (soundtrack) The soundtrack was released on 7 July 2009, featuring the first 18 songs. It was composed by Dan Wilson, for the third time, with his brother Ted Wilson is joining him, by witting only two songs, but only get some hip-hop effects during a movie scenes where the gang were at the hip-hop rap/dancer party, for Alec battling with Kyle for rapping. Difference from the book With Turbo of Catland being the third longest into the series, which it has 25 chapters and 408 pages long. The scenes of hip-hop will be shown Alec rapping into the film, but into the book, it reads that Alec is dancing with dancer into the book. Scenes for field trip scenes will be removed from the film, as it has read from the book, that scenes of the field trip was written onto it, it can start shown romance scenes between Hunter and Alice, but was to be seen sometimes into half-way toward the end at the beginning of the movie; where take romance for them at the Jane Hoop Elementary. The scenes want to be remove because the rumors were saying that they were only want to start making stories about JH, but will make story about them also and some things they were doing for their own. Marketing :See also: Jane Hoop Elementary: Turbo of Catland (video game) On 11 April 2008, a sneak peek was first released on online and markets when from E!.1 A non-premiere by ''Turbo of Catland was held in the 2008 Comic-Con International, with the cast of Brown, Tammie, Linkin, Simpson, Dee and Blue talks the cast about the film releases in 2009 and announcing it is coming in "IMAX".1 Blue calls on the audience she is coming back. It was premiered on 5 August. 1 A official trailer was released on 3 February,1 and this film is set as a IMAX release, but first announced that Paramount Pictures has chosen for a teaser trailer, by the time it was the website was also created. The sneak peek of the film which first takes with this during three-days with the first to third film on 28-30 November 2008 on ABC. The second trailer has been released on 8 May 2009 from Star Trek. The official teaser poster was released on 2 February, along with it's trailer releasing. The character posters of the series were released 25 April, including Danny, Rebecca, Alec, Catwoman, Goldenman and Alice. A video game is based onto film was released on 24 June by the EA. When the film is going to start premiering into a midnight showings, a midnight showings version trailer for the movie was released on 26 June. Release The film was released in United Kingdom, United States, Belgium, Germany, Ireland, Italy, Sweden, Canada, Australia, Taiwan, New Zealand, India, Brazil and Spain on 8 July 2009.1 In Mexico, the film had not released, due to the Swine Flu, it was pushed back three weeks away to 29 July 2009 in regular and IMAX theaters. Like from the preceding films, it is scheduled to be released in regular theaters including IMAX 3D similar release keeps on going by the Harry Potter films, similar became "famous than them".1 This film was more as a successful film. Like the next film, it was also released in regular theaters and IMAX 3D like this fifth film also less successful film in the series.1 The film takes a interview inside this film with the cast about the movie, action and characters.1 Like the preceding films, it is the fourth film in the series to released in regular cinemas1 and IMAX 3D.1 With Transformers: Revenge of the Fallen having 4 weeks of IMAX, the film sticks with the movie, and going to break the rules from that movie, but releasing the film in IMAX 3D on 8 July, with for Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince not releasing in IMAX till 29 July, Turbo of Catland is making a fight over Transformers: Revenge of the Fallen, but with Paramount Pictures has asked for that film to stay in four weeks, Paramount Pictures is making it's first week for Turbo of Catland to premiere in IMAX, while Half-Blood Prince is not. Therefore, the film did not release in IMAX in Mexico, due to Swine Flu and had to close a IMAX theaters, but were okay for regular thaeters release. However, it was release a week later in IMAX on 15 July. Turbo of Catland is providing announced it may have the biggest 5-day opening, as soon as the film was released, for the second time after the fourth.1 Like the preceding films, it is the fourth Hoop film in the series to released in regular cinemas1 and including IMAX 3D worldwide.1 Turbo of Catland will also be the second Hoop film to have a 5-day opening Wednesday for the film will be able to have the biggest box office yet against other successful films. Turbo of Catland was released in midnight showings on 7 July from 12:00 a.m. to 2:18 a.m., into the United States, making it hours before the film opening on 8 July. Turbo of Catland is rated PG by the Motion Picture Rating System. It gave the film also a PG rating into UK, including AUS's PG rating. The movie is due of the scenes of Action Violence, Scary Images and Mild Sentence. United Arab Emirates gave the film a PG. Turbo of Catland has confirmed a running time of 138 minutes long (2 hours and 18 minutes long) as of June 2009, which made it the longest Hoop film into the series, since Goldenman's Revenge with 136 minutes (2 hours and 16 minutes long), 2 minutes shorter than Turbo of Catland with it's longest. A Bad Hacker Brandon Kelser starts logging on onto the internet and starts editing to provide to starts delaying the film's release date from 8 July to Fall 2010. Rumors says "no", the statement will not be true, they don't want to upset fans. Police caught him in his home with their camera and looking to it. They starts arresting him for hacking the movie's release date. First, he ended up in court, which starts talking to judge that he hates "Jane Hoop Elementary" too much because of the movie stinks, fans were real angry at him. The judge has arrested him and starts to send him to jail for 8 years, where he will be on punishment. An US evening premiere for the movie held on 25 June 2009 early at 5:00 p.m. A UK premiere begins 2 July 2009. And AUS's premiere starts on 6 July. Reaction Criticial Reception As of 11 June 2009, Turbo of Catland hold reviewers of when holding over 94% out of 100% of them when early rated Rotten Tomatoes making it a very positive reviews, based on 268 reviews. It went 73% of a Top Critic and Materic of 64 reviews. However, the Yahoo! Movie give the movie an graded A basic on 12 reviewers. The movie critics calls is "famous" and "the most amazing movie into the series", and calls it as "The Best Movie of 2009". A personal reviews starts for making by famous women of the world, Jessica Alba or Keira Knightley who would been casting for Belle Lamar, but casts by Knightley, not to Alba, and Dakota Fanning starts casting as Catgirl but "She was Awesome!" when playing her first time at Warner Brothers. The New York Times, when Knightley "casting Lamar is much difficult, but I defiantly enjoy it!". And female fans warming around on Alec Gutzwiller, that "he's looking sexier into this movie", one of them praised on Linkin's character "Have You Been Working Out?". Birthday reporting of 12 April 2008, Tammie celebrates of her 15th birthday, when everyone excitedly, "Look at her, she's growing up" when as the same age of her friends and Miley Cyrus. Blake Brown's new appearance that he had been growing Mustache hair and not much hairy legs and some of his underarm growth within that he is growing up becoming as a adult which "he is still as a kid for his hairy-self, but we would able to save his mustache off". The same when happens Ben Linkin has his same appears as Brown's. Tammie, within, growing breast which people "she could be one of us, girls" when doesn't think that she was only a young woman, and very first purse and cell phone which saying on Magazine, San Francisco Chronicle. Within the gang, also "WE CAN'T BELIEVE THAT THEY WERE GROWING UP, CHANGING THEIR LOOKS ALOT!". Desires of the scenes of the film, that it they may returned to the forest, Morphin the Power, soon for the film, attacks going on. Everyone of thought that the film only coming until one year, this year, the film is coming this year, till Tammie turns 16 on 12 April 2009, at the carnival and may screen her upcoming movie there thinking "so very amazed ...outrangous. Brown and Linkin is much as the same characters within people as Leader and Sidekicks by Daniel Radcliffe, Rupert Grint, Johnny Depp, Orlando Bloom, Ioan Gruffudd, Chris Evans, Michael Chiklis, Mike Myers, Eddie Murphy, Antonio Banderas, Tobey Maguire, Brad Pitt, Huge Jackman, James Franco. Tammie, people to be as a film's girl same to Emma Watson, Kirsten Dunst, Jennifer Aniston, Angelia Jolie, Cameron Diaz, Jessica Alba and Keira Knightley so far. They start announcing it on YouTube. On 28 June 2009, Alan Walker has praised for the movie's best performance of Blake Brown as Danny Gorden, Arthur Walters as Goldenman, Barbara Timer as Dr. Catwoman and Dakota Fanning as Catgirl. He send the response that "Jane Hoop Elementary: Turbo of Catland" is crazier, deliciously excited and the most outrangous movie action of drama or romance of the summer, comparing the movie is mixed to be more excited than Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince, and the movie is going to get an best performance of the year for "smashing box-office records", Walker thinks "it will be going to get this very huge box office hits like the preceded movies!". Nancy Peach has positive the review of the movie, and gave the movie 4 out of 5 stars. Theatrical Run Jane Hoop Elementary: Turbo of Catland is very well receded at the box office. It debuts $57,412,021 on an opening day, which break the fifth biggest opening day of all-time. It also marks the third biggest opening Wednesday of all-time behind Transformers: Revenge of the Fallen and Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince. The film made a foreign opening for $58,000,000 totalling to $115,412,021 worldide, breaking the biggest worldwide single-day gross of all-time. It grossed $175,509,720 in only 5 days, bigger than previous ''Jane Hoop Elementary: Morphin the Power'', which made $154 million in 5 days. It grossed $376,509,720 worldwide on an opening, breaking it's third biggest opening worldwide of all-time. The film opened in 2,008 midnight screens and IMAX on 7 July at 12:00 a.m. to 2:18 a.m., and some haven't start till hours, the same record as Jane Hoop Elementary: Morphin the Power's, but starts on 4 July at 12:00 a.m. to 2:14 a.m. and some still about to start showing in some theaters, start for this film grossing nearly $11,000,000, the fifth biggest opening for a movie at an opening midnight of all-time. In the UK, the film reaches £17.6 milliom on an opening weekend. The film has opened into 95 IMAX screening reaching $604,012. It grossed $274,718,305 in total domestically. The international gross is $588,000,000. Turbo of Catland grossed $862,718,305 worldwide, which made it the highest-grossing film for the year. It is currently becoming the 34th highest-grossing film of all-time as of July 2009. References #^ a b c "Coming Sooner: Harry Potter Changes Release Date". TVGuide.com. Retrieved on 2009-04-15. #^ a b "Official Release Dates". #^ AUS's premiere will start early. Retrieved on 16 April 2009. #^ Jane Hoop Elementary: Turbo of Catland (2009) - Box Office Mojo. Retrieved on 16 June 2009. #^ Critics Call Best Movie of the Year!. Retrieved on 16 June 2009. #^ a b c d Paramount Pictures (2007-03-23). "Daniel Radcliffe, Rupert Grint and Emma Watson to Reprise Roles in the Final Two Installments of Warner Bros. Pictures' Harry Potter Film Franchise". Press release. Retrieved on 2007-03-23. #^ a b c d e f g h i j k l m n o p q r s t Paramount Pictures (2007-11-16). "Casting Is Complete on "Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince"". Press release. Retrieved on 2007-11-16. #^ a b "Dan Radcliffe, Michael Gambon Film Scenes in Lacock Tonight for Half-Blood Prince", 2007-10-25. Retrieved on 2007-11-10. #^ Helen Husbands. "Harry Potter film on location in Surbiton", This is Local London, 2007-11-16. Retrieved on 2007-10-19. #^ "Film is Just Wizard for Gloucester Pupils", The Citizen, 2008-01-27. Retrieved on 2008-01-27. #^ "Location Filming for "Half-Blood Prince" at Millennium Bridge in London", The Leaky Cauldron, 2008-03-09. Retrieved on 2008-03-09. #^ ""Half-Blood Prince" Filming Updates with Emma Watson, Alan Rickman News", The Leaky Cauldron, 2007-11-28. Retrieved on 2008-01-27. #^ "Interviews: Depp, Burton, Carter and Rickman Slash Through Sweeney Todd!", 2007-11-26. Retrieved on 2008-01-27. #^ "Dan wants new Potter film to be best yet", Metro, 2007-09-10. Retrieved on 2007-10-20. #^ a b "EXCLUSIVE: Lavender cast in Potter", Newsround, 2007-11-13. Retrieved on 2007-11-13. #^ "Hermione Gets Cold Feet", IGN, 2006-09-26. Retrieved on 2007-10-20. #^ Listfield, Emily (2007-07-08). We're all so grown up!. Parade. Retrieved on 2007-08-03. #^ Daniel Kilkelly. "Dumbledore actor "camps it up" on set", Digital Spy, 2007-11-03. Retrieved on 2007-11-03. #^ Tim Masters. "Potter stars react to gay twist", BBC News, 2007-11-12. Retrieved on 2007-11-12. #^ Garth Franklin. "Broadbent on "Potter" & "Indy 4"", Dark Horizons, 2007-09-17. Retrieved on 2007-09-17. #^ Adler, Shawn. "Radcliffe Joins The ‘Slug Club,’ Talks Hogwarts’ Potion Master", MTV, 2007-09-12. Retrieved on 2007-09-14. #^ "EXCLUSIVE: Narcissa cast in Potter 6", Newsround, 2007-11-09. Retrieved on 2007-11-09. #^ a b "Naomi goes potty", The Courier-Mail, 2007-07-24. Retrieved on 2007-07-24. #^ a b Adler, Shawn. "‘Harry Potter’ Casting Rumors Untrue, Say Actors’ Reps", MTV, 2007-07-25. Retrieved on 2007-07-25. #^ Morris, Clint. "Spall talks his Harry Potter future", MovieHole, 2008-01-18. #^ a b (2007). Half-Blood Prince sneak peek DVD. Warner Bros.. #^ "Voldemort's nephew cast in Potter", BBC, 2007-11-16. Retrieved on 2007-11-21. #^ "Harry Potter Auditions", Capital Radio, 2007-06-21. Retrieved on 2007-06-22. #^ "Interview with Christian Coulson about "COS and HBP"", Newsround, 2006-02-23. Retrieved on 2007-06-04. #^ a b Vineyard, Jennifer. "'Harry Potter'Casting Call Could Help Ron Weasley Find Perfect Shade Of Lavender", MTV, 2007-06-25. Retrieved on 2007-06-26. #^ a b "Rumor Alert: Possible Casting for Young Voldemort in "Half-Blood Prince"", The Leaky Cauldron, 2007-09-10. Retrieved on 2007-09-11. #^ Mzimba, Lizo. "Lizo catches up with Potter stars", CBBC, 2007-11-12. Retrieved on 2007-07-12. #^ "Potter hopefuls lose out on role", BBC News, 2007-11-14. Retrieved on 2007-11-14. #^ "7,000 show up for Lavender Brown auditions", Veritaserum, 2007-07-01. Retrieved on 2007-08-06. #^ a b c "More Potter film casting revealed", Newsround, 2007-12-19. Retrieved on 2007-12-19. #^ Vineyard, Jennifer. "Daniel Radcliffe Tells 'Harry Potter' Fans To Get Ready To Laugh: 'Half-Blood' Could Be 'Funniest' Film", MTV, 2007-12-11. Retrieved on 2007-12-13. #^ "Exclusive 'Half-Blood Prince' movie tidbit", HPANA, 2007-07-09. Retrieved on 2007-07-10. #^ Oulsnam, Alex. "Potter film role for Ashley", Kentish Express, 2007-11-22, p. 22. #^ "Young Performers", Jackie Palmer Agency. Retrieved on 2007-12-07. #^ A&J Management. A&J Management. Retrieved on 2008-02-01. #^ "Fenrir Greyback, Amycus Carrow Cast for "Half-Blood Prince"", The Leaky Cauldron, 2008-02-17. Retrieved on 2008-02-18. #^ "Two More Characters Cast for "Half-Blood Prince"", The Leaky Cauldron, 2008-04-04. Retrieved on 2008-04-04. #^ "NR chats to GOF's Patil twins", BBC Newsround, 2005-11-17. Retrieved on 2007-06-04. #^ "NR chats to GOF's Clemence Poesy", Newsround, 2005-11-17. Retrieved on 2007-06-04. #^ "New Chris Rankin interview", MuggleNet, 2007-05-08. Retrieved on 2007-06-04. #^ "Clemence Poesy not been contacted for HBP", Veritaserum, 2007-10-14. Retrieved on 2007-10-14. #^ "Harry Potter star in NZ", Sunrise, 2007-10-19. Retrieved on 2007-10-19. #^ (2006-09-29). "Margolyes Furious at Harry Potter Axe". Press release. Retrieved on 2007-07-17. #^ O'Sullivan, Michael. "Underneath It All, He's Still Bill Nighy", The Washington Post, 2007-05-25. Retrieved on 2007-06-04. #^ a b Oat, Zach (August 2007). "Up Close: Harry Potter". Wizard (190): 84. #^ Kimberley Dadds. "Lourdes approached for 'Potter' role", Digital Spy, 2001-11-21. Retrieved on 2007-11-22. #^ "Icelandic actor auditions for Harry Potter", Iceland Review, 2007-04-17. Retrieved on 2007-04-18. #^ "Rumour: Naomi Watts in 'Half-Blood Prince' movie", Harry Potter Fan Zone, 2007-04-26. Retrieved on 2007-06-22. #^ Paramount Pictures. "The rebellion begins on 12th November 2007!", Noble PR. Retrieved on 2007-09-22. #^ "New "Half-Blood Prince" Footage on OotP DVD", Leaky Cauldron, 2007-12-11. Retrieved on 2007-12-16. #^ "Film role prize for Potter fans", BBC News, 2007-11-23. Retrieved on 2007-11-23. #^ a b ""Turbo of Catland" Moves forward From July 8, 2009 to June 17, 2009", MarketWatch (2008-11-24). Retrieved on 2008-08-14. #^ Rotten Tomatoes #^ a b Production Buget #^ a b ""Half-Blood Prince" Filming News: Threat of Strike to Affect Harry Potter Six?", The Leaky Cauldron, 2007-09-19. Retrieved on 2007-09-19. #^ "Harry Potter 6 Confirmed for IMAX", ComingSoon.Net, 2008-03-15. Retrieved on 2008-03-15. #^ "Description & first official picture from 'Half-Blood Prince' " retrieved from HPANA on December 14, 2007 #^ Alfonso Cuaron To Return To Harry Potter?. JewReview.net (2006-11-18). Retrieved on 2006-11-18. #^ Daly, Steve. "'Phoenix' Rising", Entertainment Weekly, 2007-04-06. Retrieved on 2007-04-01. #^ Carroll, Larry (2006-10-16). Terry Gilliam On Depp, 'Potter' And The Film He Panhandled To Promote. MTV. Retrieved on 2006-10-16. #^ "Rumours: HBP director; OOTP trailer, duration, scene info", Harry Potter Fan Zone, 2006-09-05. #^ Douglas, Edward. "A Good Night for Harry Potter?", ComingSoon.net, 2006-07-10. #^ Franklin, Garth (2006-11-02). Hoffman Directs Sixth "Harry Potter"?. Dark Horizons. Retrieved on 2006-11-03. #^ WB: Hoffman Not Half-Blood Prince Director. The Leaky Cauldron (2006-11-08). Retrieved on 2006-11-08. #^ Spelling, Ian. "Yates Confirmed For Potter VI", Sci Fi Wire, 2007-05-03. Retrieved on 2007-05-03. #^ Smith, Sean. "Now, Watch Very Carefully", Newsweek, 2007-02-17. Retrieved on 2007-02-11. #^ Newgen, Heather. "Yates and Heyman on Harry Potter 6", Comingsoon.net, 2007-07-10. Retrieved on 2007-08-07. #^ a b "Yates, Heyman talk HBP movie", Veritaserum, 2007-07-09. Retrieved on 2007-08-28. #^ Mina Hochberg. "Working without magic", amNewYork, 2007-09-12. Retrieved on 2007-10-20. #^ "Steve Kloves to pen the HBP script", Veritaserum, 2005-10-22. Retrieved on 2007-10-20. #^ "Update: Dumbledore was gay, says 'Potter' author", HPANA, 2007-10-19. Retrieved on 2007-10-20. #^ "No Scottish Funding Sends Film Production Overseas", This is North Scotland, 2006-09-08. Retrieved on 2006-09-09. #^ "Harry Potter scenes set to be shot in Ireland", The Sunday Business Post, 2007-02-25. Retrieved on 2007-02-25. #^ Macleod, Murdo. "Cape Wrath casts its spell on Harry Potter film-makers", The Scotsman, 2007-05-27. Retrieved on 2007-06-10. #^ a b "Pupils board the Hogwart's Express", Lochaber News, 2007-10-13. Retrieved on 2007-10-12. #^ a b Adams, Katie. "Village set for Harry Potter Filming", Wiltshire Times, 2007-10-18. Retrieved on 2007-11-10. #^ Adams, Katie. "Fans gather for Harry Potter filming", Wiltshire Times, 2007-10-25. Retrieved on 2007-10-25. #^ "EA announces Harry Potter and the Half Blood Price for PC, Xbox 360 and PS3", IGN, 2008-04-22. Retrieved on 2008-04-26. #^ "Location Filming for "Half-Blood Prince" at Millennium Bridge in London", The Leaky Cauldron, 2008-03-09. Retrieved on 2008-03-09. #^ ""Catland" Filming Updates with Emma Watson, Alan Rickman News", The Leaky Cauldron, 2007-11-28. Retrieved on 2008-01-27. Description of IMAX Half-Blood Prince teaser", MuggleNet (2008-07-14). Retrieved on 2008-07-19. #^ "Teaser Trailer Debut: Catland teaser trailer now online!", MuggleNet (2009-02-1). Retrieved on 2008-02-01. # ^ "Midnight Showing Trailer Debuts!". Retrieved on 26 June 2009. #^ "Jane Hoop Elementary 5 and 6 became the New-successful Parmount film for summer than Harry Potter 5, 6 and The Dark Knight". Retrieved on 2008-10-10. #^ "'Harry Potter' awards just keep rolling in", HPANA, 2007-10-01. Retrieved on 2007-10-02. #^ "JHE awards just keep lost rolling in", HPANA, 2007-10-01. Retrieved on 2007-10-02. #^ "Harry Potter 6 Confirmed for IMAX". ComingSoon.Net. 2008-03-15. Retrieved on 2008-03-15. #^ "Royal screening for Harry Potter". BBC News. 2008-07-29. Retrieved on 2008-07-29. #^ "Harry Potter and the Half Blood Prince (2009)". Box Office Mojo. 2009-01-08.Retrieved on 2009-01-08. #^ "EA announces Harry Potter and the Half Blood Price for PC, Xbox 360 and PS3". IGN. 2008-04-22. Retrieved on 2008-04-26. #^ Amazon. Harry Potter And The Half-Blood Prince Amazon. Retrieved 10 March 2009. #^ Warmoth, Brian (April 10, 2009). "New ‘Harry Potter And The Half-Blood Prince’ International Trailer Lands Online". MTV Movie Blog. Retrieved on 2009-04-13. #^ "First TV spot for Half-Blood Prince airs on CW". Mugglenet.com. May 08, 2009. Retrieved on 2009-10-05. #^ "First Clip from Half-Blood Prince: Ron Weasley, Lovelorn over Romilda Vane". The Leaky Cauldron.com. May 20, 2009. Retrieved on 2009-05-21. #^ "Trio Present New Clip From Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince at MTV Awards". The Leaky Cauldron.com. May 31, 2009. Retrieved on 2009-06-03. #^ Video Game Review. Retrieved on 14 June 2009. #^ a b "Potter film release date delayed". BBC News. 2008-08-15. Retrieved on 2008-08-22. #^ a b Geoff Boucher (2008-08-15). "Next 'Harry Potter' film to be delayed eight months". Los Angeles Times. Retrieved on 2008-08-22. #^ a b Sean Smith; Jeff Giles (2008-08-14). "NEWS FLASH: 'Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince' Bumped to Summer 2009". Entertainment Weekly. Retrieved on 2008-08-22. #^ "Harry Potter pulls a vanishing act on Entertainment Weekly". The Canadian Press. 2008-08-22. #^ "Confirmed for IMAX". ComingSoon.Net. 2008-03-15. Retrieved on 2008-03-15. #^ JHE5 not Listening to Transformers for IMAX release. Retrieved on 24 June 2009. #^ JHE5 to be Screening at Midnight Showing!. Retrieved on 24 June 2009. #^ Motion Picture rating system. Retrieved on 26 June 2009. #^ JHE5 confirming a 138-minute Movie?. Retrieved on 27 June 2009. #^ Hacker Destroying Film's Release Date. Retrieved on 8 June 2009. #^ Hacker Arrested. Retrieved on 8 June 2009. #^ Hacker Punished. Retrieved on 8 June 2009. #^ US Premiere. Retrieved on 8 June 2009. #^ UK Premiere. Retrieved on 8 June 2009. #^ AUS Premiere. Retrieved on 8 June 2009. # ^ AUS has set premire early. Retrieved on 24 June 2009. #^ UK Rating. Retrieved 8 June 2009. #^ AUS Rating. Retrieved on 8 June 2009. #^ Worldwide Rating. Retrieved on 8 June 2009. #^ US Rating. Retrieved on 8 June 2009. #^ "Film role prize for Potter fans", BBC News, 2007-11-23. Retrieved on 2007-11-23. #^ "EA announces Harry Potter and the Half Blood Price for PC, Xbox 360 and PS3", IGN, 2008-04-22. Retrieved on 2008-04-26. #^ Jane Hoop Elementary: Turbo of Catland (2009) at the Rotten Tomatoes. Retrieved on 16 June 2009. #^ Hoop Gets graded A!. Retrieved on 16 June 2009. #^ Girls on Fashion. Retrieved on 16 June 2009. #^ Boys on Fashion. Retrieved on 16 June 2009. #^ "'Harry Potter' awards just keep rolling in", HPANA, 2007-10-01. Retrieved on 2007-10-02. #^ Better, Excited, Darker and Meaner. Retrieved on 29 June 2009. #^ Turbo of Catland reaches to $50 million on opening day. Retrieved on 9 July 2009. #^ Turbo of Catland unleashed a new midnight record. Retrieved on 8 July 2009. #^ Turbo of Catland break The Dark Knight's record gross. Retrieved on 8 July 2009. #^ Worldwide gross up to $100 million! Retrieved on 9 July 2009. External links *Official Turbo of Catland site *''Jane Hoop Elementary: Turbo of Catland'' at the Internet Movie Database *''Jane Hoop Elementary: Turbo of Catland'' at the Allmovie *''Jane Hoop Elementary: Turbo of Catland'' at the Box office Mojo